


poison

by kiyala



Series: seven days of stupid dwarves [6]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, Incest, Injury, M/M, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili takes an arrow for Fili. An arrow tipped with poison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	poison

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [dailyfics](http://dailyfics.livejournal.com/) 7-day challenge prompt #06. poison
> 
>  
> 
> thank you to pie for existing and for everything else that you do ♥ ilu

They're attacked in a night raid, after a long and tiring day of walking.

It's not as bad as it could have been; Fili is keeping watch and the moment he notices that Bilbo's sword is glowing blue in its scabbard, he gets to his feet, drawing his swords and waking the others.

Thorin is the first on his feet and when he starts barking orders, the others scramble to follow them.

" _Orcs_ ," Thorin growls, looking around them.

It's a small pack, and Azog is nowhere to be seen. It's most probably an advance party, and that's all Fili has time to think before the arrows start raining down on them.

"Run for cover!" Thorin cries, leading the way to the trees nearby.

"Kili!" Fili calls. It's too dark for his brother to pick their attackers off with his arrows, but that doesn't stop him from trying.

"Kili!" Thorin echoes, but Kili still does not come. Some of his arrows find their targets, but most don't. There isn't enough light to see, and Fili doesn't like the thought of Kili being so exposed. He runs towards his brother, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him away, towards the cover of the trees.

"Don't you dare get yourself shot, you idiot," Fili grumbles under his breath. Kili stops struggling, running alongside him, and it allows Fili the chance to glance behind them to see how close their attacks are. There's an orc chasing after them, advancing on Kili. Fili turns and jumps at it with both swords raised, cutting it down. They've nearly reached the trees now, but as Fili tries to keep going, the struggling orc grabs him by the leg, bringing him crashing down to the ground.

"Fili?" Kili calls and then, with more urgency, repeats, " _Fili_!"

Fili doesn't have time to ask what is wrong before Kili jumps on him, covering him.

"Kili—" he begins, at the same time he hears the dull thud of an arrow hitting its target.

Kili grunts in pain and Fili feels his heart sink as he sits up and sees the arrow sticking out of his brother's shoulder.

"Come on," Fili says, helping Kili to his feet and pulling him towards the trees.

The orcs are easily defeated once they follow the company into the trees. They aren't riding wargs this time and that makes them much easier to fight. Fili doesn't move from Kili's side, protecting him with one arm and fighting with the other.

The moment Thorin declares that they're clear, that they've killed all the orcs attacking them, Fili drops his weapons and turns to Kili.

"How do you feel? Are you in pain?" Fili can't see anything, but when he touches Kili's clothes, his fingers come back damp with blood.

"Kili?" Thorin asks, approaching them.

"I'm fine," Kili replies. "We need to move, before we're caught.'

Thorin looks at Fili, clearly conflicted.

"We'll find somewhere less exposed," Fili says. "Not too far."

"There's a cave nearby," Bofur speaks up. "Dwalin says it's big enough of all of us, with another way out of it, should we be attacked again."

"We'll guard both entrances and light a fire so we can see well enough to tend to the laddie's wounds," Balin decides, ushering them through the trees and to the mouth of the cave.

Kili grits his teeth as Thorin removes the arrow from his shoulder. Gandalf is travelling ahead and without him, it's up to Balin to make a poultice for the arrow wound before bandaging him up.

Fili doesn't leave Kili's side for a second, stroking his hair and wiping his damp brow, whispering soothing words of encouragement. Kili shuts his eyes, his brows drawn together, and holds tightly onto Fili's hand.

"I'm here," Fili murmurs. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Thorin glances in their direction and, when Fili looks up, nods before walking to the mouth of the cave to stand guard.

None of them feel like going back to sleep now, especially not Fili. By the time the sun rises, there has been no sign of any more orcs, and most of them are tired from fitful sleep, if they've slept at all.

Kili looks even worse than before, and Fili doesn't know what to do.

"You said that it wasn't a serious wound," he whispers to Thorin, who unwraps the bandage to take another look.

The wound is infected, and Fili can't help the distressed sound he makes low in his throat. Kili is asleep, eyelids fluttering.

"The arrow that he was hit with…" Fili frowns, glancing over at where Thorin had discarded it earlier. He picks it up, the arrowhead darkened with Kili's blood.

"Orc poison," Thorin mutters darkly. "The smell is familiar. I should have noticed earlier."

"He's poisoned, then." Fili cannot keep the panic out of his voice. "Is there a way to cure it? Before he gets even worse?"

"This was their plan," Gloin speaks up. "To slow us down with poison and catch us with our guards down. The dishonourable cowards."

Fili touches Kili's cheek. He's already turned so pale, but Fili doesn't dare to give voice to his fear that the poison will be too strong for Kili to recover from.

"Fili?" Kili asks blearily, managing to open his eyes. "What's happening?"

It's Thorin who explains that he's been hit by a poisoned arrow. He goes on to explain the fact that Kili's woken up is promising, that it means the poison had been weak enough for his body to fight.

"You'll feel a little weak for now, but you'll be much better soon enough," Balin adds. He smiles warmly. "Lucky your brother is so willing to take care of you."

Kili smiles up at Fili, who bends over to press their foreheads together the moment they're left alone. "You took that arrow when it was meant for me. You utter fool."

Kili takes Fili's hand. "And if I'd known that it was poisoned, I would have thrown myself over you with even more purpose."

"I'd hit you if you weren't so ill," Fili tells him. "I'll wait until you're recovered and then I'm going to cuff you harder than ever before."

Kili laughs weakly. "How promising."

"You'll feel better soon," Fili tells him, his voice growing hushed. "But you'll need to rest for that. Go to sleep. I'll be right here."

"Yes." Kili shuts his eyes with a small smile. He's still holding onto Fili's hand. "You always are."


End file.
